personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
John Reese
| last = | flashbacks = }} John Reese is an alias used by presumed dead former-US Delta Force operator and CIA officer, who serves as Finch's armed-force used to stop future crimes. Biography The name John Reese is an alias , but one he prefers. Over his work history, he has been U.S. Army Delta Force Operator and a CIA officer. He is listed as K.I.A. and most of his information is listed as REDACTED in The Machine's databases. According to John, he is a native of Washington State, but whether this is true remains unknown. 1993 According to the Machine, Reese joined the military on January 15, 1993. Over the next nine years, he served four short and one long tour of duty. 1998 Possibly attained the rank of Sergeant on September 15, 1998. 2001 Reese quit the army in 2001, prior to a vacation in Mexico with his girlfriend of 6 months, Jessica Arndt. As the vacation was extended beyond the weekend, Reese surprised Jessica with the news regarding his resignation. Moments later, the two witnessed a live television report about the attacks on the World Trade Center. Jessica knew Reese as "John," yet it is not yet known what last name he went by with her. 2002 Reese officially ended his service with the military on November 20, 2002. 2006 At one point, Reese ran into his former girlfriend Jessica at the airport, and he told her that he had found a new, secretive job. She told him that she was engaged to a man named Peter, though she would wait for him if he told her to. Without a response, she turned and left. Moments later, Reese whispered the words. Reese then met with Cara Stanton in Hungary to interrogate two men about the whereabouts of Alim Nazir. Stanton promptly murdered them, knowing that they helped Nazir flee the country after a hefty bribe. Reese, visibly shocked, was told to dispose of the gun and bodies. Stanton reminded him that he doesn't have any old friends, including Jessica, whom Stanton had photos of from the airport. Afterward, she assigned him the cover name 'Reese'. Jessica was later killed sometime after 2006, at a time when Reese was halfway across the world. 2011 Deteriorating mentally and physically, a bearded Reese is attacked on a subway by a gang. Disarming and defeating them with no effort, Reese is detected by a security camera, catching Finch's attention. Finch's men collect Reese from custody and take him to the Queensboro Bridge, where Finch offers Reese the chance to prevent crimes and murders before they happen. Though he is suspicious and refuses at first, Reese soon joins forces with Finch after being reminded what it feels like to hear someone getting murdered and not be able to help them. Finch introduces Reese to the Machine — a device Finch built for the government after 9/11, which detects terrorist activity as well as other 'irrelevant' crimes by using thousands of cameras and an advanced database. It gives them a list compromised of Social Security numbers, each belonging to a person involved in a violent crime - either the victim or the perpetrator. After realizing that Assistant District Attorney Diane Hansen is leading a ring of corrupt police officers, Reese plants a voice recording of her secret meetings while in court. One of these officers, Lionel Fusco, who was tasked with killing Reese, is now in Reese's service; Reese used Fusco's gun to kill one of the corrupt officers, and now blackmails him and uses him as a mole. Fresh on his trail is Joss Carter, who first met him after the attack on the subway. She ran his fingerprints and found that he was involved in many crimes over the years, but Reese left the station before she could question him. As Reese and Finch began their crusade to save the Numbers, Carter encountered those crime scenes in which Reese was somehow involved and attempted to track him down. 2012 At the end of , a drugged Finch expressed his willingness to answer the questions that Reese has about his employer's past. Reese refused to take advantage of Finch's state to satisfy his curiosity. Awards and Decorations In , there is a glimpse of Reese's uniform. The following are the awards and decorations visible on it, in order of precedence: *Combat Infantryman Badge *Bronze Star Medal "V" Valor device *Purple Heart *Meritorious Service Medal *Army Commendation Medal *Achievement Medal *Good Conduct Medal *National Defense Service Medal *Southwest Asia Service Medal Two Bronze Service Stars *Armed Forces Service Medal *Army Service Ribbon *Overseas Service Ribbon *Kuwait Liberation Medal (Kuwait) *Kuwait Liberation Medal (Saudi Arabia) *Army Ranger Tab *Army Special Forces Tab *Airborne Tab Notes *One of his medals is the Kuwait Liberation Medal (Saudi Arabia), awarded between January 17, 1991 and February 28, 1991. From this is can be concluded that Reese served during Operation Desert Storm. *To enter the Army Special Forces, one must be 20 years old. *According to the Machine, Reese joined the military on January 15, 1993, though the ribbons on his uniform show that he joined the military a few years earlier (either 1989 or 1990). Reese Reese Reese Reese